O My Beautiful Liar
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Whatever it takes to bring us to our knees... right, Sempai?


"Senpai, don't – I'm begging you – don't go rooting through my stuff again. Remember what happened last time...", Morinaga earnestly begged his drunken room mate before trotting off to buy beer and smokes... again.

"Fucker! Don't bring that up again or I swear I'll wear your guts for fucking garters, you perverted predator! Hurry up and go get more booze!", the long-haired fury screeched, lobbing his crumpled empty can at his poor blushing room-mate as the front door swung shut one last time on Morinaga and Tatsumi's well-organized room.

Cut adrift on the welcome mat, Tetsuhiro Morinaga could only shake his dark head and try to ignore both the spatter of warm beer in his hair and the sneaking suspicion that he was going to come back home to a smoking crater, both literally and figuratively.

_Souichi's thin, vulpine body, ready even as the man was unwilling, his legs splayed open and wantonly displaying that pleasure cleft fit for the gods...!_

Morinaga shuddered on the stairs with a strangled groan, assaulted by his own hungry mind and decided that, yes – yes he was a pervert.

Rolling his eyes in mock disgust, the tall pharmacology major loped purposefully to the corner store.

Souichi Tatsumi was getting bored. His buzz was wearing off rapidly and just exactly what was it that he was anticipating, having gotten so drunk in the first place? Jeez, what kind of college students were they anyway – no hidden stashes of alcohol, no half-smoked packs of fags laying around? _That Morinaga... always so fucking tidy!_

"What did he mean by 'rooting around'? This place is mine too, dammit! I know we've got some alcohol here somewhere, somewhere...", Souichi smirked to himself.

Pushing up off the couch with sudden great purpose, tangling himself in his long hair, pulling his glasses askew, Souichi Tatsumi, rolled drunkenly to the floor.

After much swearing and not a few pulled-out strands of hair, Morinaga's wasted senpai found himself upright in front of the refrigerator.

"Customer...? Are you OK? You suddenly seem kinda pale...", the clerk was asking Tetsuhiro Morinaga as a feeling of unnamed dread suddenly washed over the tall college student, who had, until then, been happily buying a 12 pack and a carton of smokes.

"Something very bad is about to happen... I can feel it!", Morinaga whispered to himself in abject terror –then tossed down his money on the counter and grabbing his purchases, bolted out the door into the night, coattails flapping in his wake.

"Shit... I'm glad I'm not that guy...", the clerk muttered under his breath, pocketing the extra forgotten change.

Souichi had won the battle with the vile refrigerator! After having pulled the thing open too hard the first time, he then lost his grip and had fallen on his skinny ass not once but twice – dammit! - after that, the drunken pharmacology fellow had lost the short fuse on his patience and simply kicked the appliance door open. Bottles of sauce and soda flew across the linoleum, the sour cream and yesterday's curry splattered out in soft, wet messes that Souichi ignored utterly. Indeed he seemed quite content to add miso, natto and even half a mashed sweet potato to the colorful paste he was unthinkingly grinding onto the floor and his socks in his single-minded pursuit of a better buzz.

The frigid seep of milk through his left sock finally got Souichi's attention as he pawed through the varied bottles and containers, all labeled carefully in Morinaga's fine script.

"Fuck – can't a guy get a drink in this place without a hassle? Where'd all this stupid milk come from... oh.", Souichi swore violently, gesturing wildly about the kitchen with the rapidly-spilling milk carton punctuating his booze-slick words as white steamers flew about the kitchen. Something about the way the white streamers flew slowly through the air in his altered consciousness made Sempai think of his long, tall kohai with a rich, hot blush he didn't want to understand...

Morinaga smelled... milk and miso on the wind... oh no...!

"Sempai, not the kitchen! Spare the kitchen, dammit!", Morinaga panted to himself and willed his legs to run faster... the beer in his arms quickly building up pressure, the cigarettes getting smooshed in his coat pocket where they were banging against his long, pistoning legs as he ran.

"Haha, in your face, refrigerator! I, Tatsumi Souichi, have achieved my goal! Behold – beer!", Souichi withdrew his head from the household appliance in beaming triumph, a pint bottle of golden liquid in his sticky, left-over covered hand. The fallen soldiers of the long battle for the Unknown Booze Stash were scattered around Souichi's capering feet, jeans soaked to the ankles in multi-colored, various-origin liquids and foodstuffs and as he waved the bottle happily over his head. Morinaga's sempai decided to lever a bird at the vanquished enemy for good measure. He had, for a split-second, considered pissing on the thing, just to rub his imaginary enemy's nose in it, but luckily he was too happy, too drunk to be vicious... for long, anyway...

"Christ on a fucking crutch, what is taking that guy so long at the store! Is he walking to America for those smokes? Shit!", Souichi growled to himself and tramping food debris behind him like a captured enemy standard, wandered back to the couch to enjoy his hard-won spoils.

Aiming for the sofa and missing by a thread, Souichi slid drunkenly off the cushion onto the floor with a gurgling giggle. The bottle's label had someone else's handwriting on it; Morinaga's neat writing was always ubiquitous in his life, like the man himself until now and Souichi rubbed his thumb across it with sudden subconscious longing. He knew what they had been working on in the lab these last few months; that kouhai thought he was being so slick at hiding the nature of the plant in their research – silly kid. Souichi suddenly heard a fury of noise outside the apartment and as he opened the cap and prepared to do a shot of the golden liquor in his suddenly nervous and sweating hands, Tetsuhiro Morinaga burst through the door with a breathless shout:

"SEMPAI! DO NOT DRINK THAT!"

"Drink what, Morinaga? Why – is it precious? SO SORRY!" Souichi smirked evilly and pounded the pint of Egyptian Blue Lilly tincture expertly - down to the last drop.

The state of the kitchen, the carpet, the dining room rug, the linoleum was the least of his worries now. Morinaga swallowed thickly and dropped the beer at his feet. His mouth fell open and suddenly it all became so clear – _so fucking clear_ to him...

… why he'd found the interesting archeology article lying around in the lab with the previous project's research.

… why Senpai had not raised _much_ of an objection over the change in focus for his fellowship research project.

… why Senpai had even pointed him towards an English case-study involving human testing with the tincture, one that plainly illustrated the sedative-hypnotic and narcotic effects the plant was purported to possess.

_Souichi Tatsumi knew what he wanted and he knew what he was doing – goddamnit, straight guys were a king-hell high-life fuck around from start to finish!_

Tetsuhiro Morinaga hated being lead around by the nose, especially by someone who would hate him, curse him for what he was about to do – for what he was being _made_ to do. Souichi could wiggle and lie to himself about his part in their cage, but Morinaga was done denying himself what he wanted – and what he wanted right now was to fuck Tatsumi Souichi hard enough to make him_ scream_.

Souichi drew the bottle out of his mouth and stretched his head back to make quite the show of catching the last drops of his experimental aphrodisiac. Cutting his eyes only towards his suddenly silent audience, the bespectacled man slipped his tongue up to the bottle's slick rim, giving it a quick sultry lick to land the last bruising punch to his kohai's self-control.

"How was it, Sempai?", Morinaga asked with deceptive calm.

"It tasted like swamp ass. Give me a beer already, will you?", Souichi belched back at him, screwing his face up at the vile bitter after-taste.

"Come and get it.", Morinaga countered and held his ground, making his prey come to him.

Brows drawn down in momentary effort, Souichi Tatsumi pushed his lithe and somewhat unsteady form upright and vertical. Morinaga kept his own hard eyes on his swaying sempa, lest he be distracted by the mess of his once-spotless lair. Souichi was whip-thin, tight and closed like a steel cable, except that now with the drug's rising influence, frays were starting... Morinaga noticed his sempai's normally narrow and threatening gaze was blooming black before his eyes, the pupils swallowing the mild light of their... shared... room. One thin foot carefully in front of the other, Souichi approached him with too much nervous energy, fraying out of his iron-willed control. Long dark hair bloomed in a riot behind his sweaty back, curling possessively over one shoulder, around the long, proud neck. Morinaga couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his lover, his tormentor's pale skin, flushed with drunken desire and mischief.

Senpai wanted a battle? Fine – Morinaga would give him a war.

When Souichi had made his slow careful way to the place where Morinaga had burst in upon his most excellent moment and (like a dolt) had dropped the wonder that was BEER, he simply smiled in what he felt was his most threatening manner and held out his hand, expecting a happy-to-please kohai filling the void with a beverage. What he did not expect was Morinaga to be so angry... Souichi, not the most observant student of human behavior, found he could now smell the ozone tang of Morinaga's fury. Wait... not fury...

The hand that shot into his hair and pulled him nose to nose with the dark, hungry eyes looking down at him told Souichi more than he needed to know. Morinaga's passion was high indeed, and somewhere, in his dim lizard-brain, Souichi knew what was going to happen here tonight – knew, and had _planned_ all along – but his conscious homophobic animus was still mostly in charge... regardless of the mewling, begging whore his anima had now become, needing the violent sexual conquest his kohai could be effortlessly be pushed to provide... neither half of Souichi's antithetical soul could call Morinaga his lover... but maybe... soon...

"So tell me Sempai – was it worth ruining months of cultivation for one's night's pleasure?", Morinaga hissed in Souichi's captive face, his breath tickling his sempai's lips, and ruffling his long eyelashes.

"What the fuck-", Souichi managed to snarl out before Morinaga spun him back into the wall behind him and kissed his lover hard enough to clack teeth together. Morinaga could feel one hand-full of his own hair getting pulled hard enough to bloom black flowers in his vision, so he countered by running his tongue across the inside Souichi's cheek, setting nerves on fire. Cries of protest dissolved quickly into low, keening moans of pleasure as the two men half-fought, half-writhed against one another in their struggle for dominance. Morinaga had succeeded in ripping Souichi's shirt open; he'd find the buttons with the vacuum later. When he palmed the hard chest heaving within the tangled mess of long hair and shredded seams, Souichi managed to disengage himself, panting and gasping for air and more, more...more... if only he could admit it, dammit! So very needy now...!

Morinaga wasn't letting him get away so easily. When Souichi backed away from him in heaving panic, Morinaga advanced, always keeping him in reach. Retreating too far, Souichi cried out and tripped, falling to his knees, his kohai's grip on his long hair keeping him utter prisoner. Seeing his captive tormentor on his pretty knees, so drenched in sweat and uncontrollable, unutterable passion made Morinaga forgo the niceties of consent. Pulling harder than he meant to on his sempai's organic leash, Morinaga drove Souichi to his feet again only to throw him onto the couch.

"What the fuck do you-!", Souichi tried to pant out, but cut himself off at the sight of his lanky kohai literally ripping his clothes off before his eyes. Morinaga had shed his coat normally enough but the shirt and jeans appeared to just be slowing him down. Souichi usually could conveniently choose to forget that Tetsuhiro Morinaga was much stronger than he looked – but when the man before him simply ripped the shirt off his own back rather than take his arms out of the sleeves... when he chose to yank open the fly on his jeans so roughly that a rivet from the button fly flew to some dark corner of their room, Souichi couldn't believe the audacity of his traitorous body – he was so very hard at just the sight of Morinaga, half-naked and undone, coming for him.

"Sempai – why do you do this to me?", Morinaga groaned and lay himself over Souichi's panting, wanting form.

"Stupid – I'm not doing anything!", Souichi whispered in a forced hiss, his eyes squeezing shut at the shrill sensation of his kohai's mouth against his cock, separated from its worshiper by mere millimeters of straining cloth.

"Oh, so I'm the one making you this hot, Sempai?", Morinaga countered with a dark smirk, finding his way ever so skillfully into his lover's tight underwear.

"It's just a reaction!", Souichi rationalized with a growl, thrusting his hips upward against the feel of his lover's tongue as first it circled one of his balls and then teased his throbbing shaft.

"Just a reaction? You mean this -", Morinaga smiled against the slick head of his sempai's twitching cock and quickly dove himself hard upon it, swallowing Souichi to the hilt with a willing groan, a unstoppable pelvic thrust of his own, demonstrating his own hungry need for the man writhing in his arms, crying out in abject pleasure as he swallowed once, twice...

"Oh my god, yes – it's...ah!", Souichi moaned out, fisting his hands in his kohai's dark locks where they bobbed up and down against his flexing stomach.

Morinaga disengaged himself long enough to reposition between his partner's shivering legs, and taking Souichi's spit-slick meat in his hand, proceeded to give his sempai some slow torturous pumps, drinking in the heaving, flushed abandon with which Souichi was doing his best not to come screaming in his kohai's most-talented hand.

"It's what, Sempai?", Morinaga stared down into his lover's glazed eyes as they flashed wide open only to squeeze closed again as the man struggled with his body and with himself.

"Uhhh... gods, faster,... bitch! Huh – what's that?", Souichi mumbled incomprehensibly, his voice raspy from his struggle in Morinaga's squeezing, stroking hand.

"It's what – Sempai? Say it or I'll stop.", Morinaga cajoled too sweetly, stilling all pleasure for the tiniest moment.

"It's only natural, right?", Souichi blurted out – and realizing what he had just said, clapped one hand comically to his big mouth.

"Oh Sempai, let me show you how natural right now... now, on your knees.", Morinaga hissed with hard, urgent and utterly mad love.

_All copywritten characters are the sole properties of their owners; no infringement is intended and no money is being made._

_ Title gleefully yanked from "Reptile" by Nine Inch Nails; yeah, I am old and twisted and the version oozing out of my speakers is being straight-tongue fucked by the wicked Peter Murphy...thank you, YouTube... LOL_


End file.
